


Climbing To The Bottom

by definition_of_desperation



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: And stupid decisions, Other, and about a fire, just don't read if you're sensitive, p depressive stuff, there's death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definition_of_desperation/pseuds/definition_of_desperation
Summary: Ronin remembers his skin. His past, his mother, and the horrible. Burnt. Skin.





	Climbing To The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> title bc 'ronin' p much means 'i climb' in estonian

Ronin was a simple man with simple needs. He lived a simple life, and... Was simply desperate. He needed the money, he couldn't go to the Cursed Realm. He knew it would involve death, and having just briefly escaped it once already, he didn't want to go. Not yet, at least.

So he did what he could - steal. Made a small business so that he could sell the things of value he got from various museums and rich people. He had kidnapped and even killed people just for money to the point where he forgot what he was doing this all for. No longer was he a simple man.

But he remembered his skin. He hadn't taken a proper shower for what felt like years, but he knew it hadn't really been that long. He could afford it, of course, but he couldn't take looking at his burnt skin. It was too much of a reminder. He usually didn't mind scars, but these ones were just terrible.

It had been the last time he had slept in a normal home, when life had been so simple. When his mother told him to run outside, he didn't understand why. He'd stayed with her, crying because she was screaming. And then he realized she was crying, too, and the tears burnt his heart. His own tears burnt his eyes and the fire burnt his skin.

The fire that he'd somehow failed to notice earlier. But there were people outside, and she helped him out of the window, and he didn't remember the rest.

But his mother never came to get him. Instead, a nice man had come to get him from the hospital and brought him to a nice house. An orphanage, he soon realized, was a place for kids without parents. He ran after that, meeting a kid around his own age and some older man he traveled with.

They didn't care for his scars, and they never bothered him too much, so he didn't get ashamed of any of his scars. They were nice to him.

It was years later that he wound up alone. Morro had stayed at the weird monastery, and the older man had just disappeared while Ronin had been sleeping. After that, Ronin became a wilder man. He started stealing without a care, hurt people to get what he wanted, and made stupid bets he knew he wouldn't be able to pay back. And he never did. But one drunk night, he took it too far. He sold his soul, and that's when he got scared.

Ronin was a complicated man, who no one would understand. He had a complicated past, and complicated scars to go with it. He had needs that had complicated reasons and he lived a complicated life, alone, because really, who would want to be with him?

The ninja. Yeah, they all had complicated lives... They might understand. Later. Right now, he didn't want to remember, as he put on his smug smirk, and started flirting with Nya, just to make Jay mad. He would understand...


End file.
